1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high strength surgical suture materials, and more particularly to braided suture blends of ultrahigh molecular weight polyethylene having coatings to improve handling, and colored strands for tracing and identifying the suture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Suture strength is an important consideration in any surgical suture material. One of the strongest materials currently formed into elongated strands is an ultrahigh molecular weight long chain polyethylene, typically used for fishing line and the like, which is sold under the trade names Dyneema and Spectra. This material is much stronger than ordinary surgical suture, however, it does not have acceptable knot tie down characteristics for use in surgical applications.